The present invention relates to gas sources for supplying gas to an associated gas-actuatable device.
In the field of gas sources for supplying gas to associated gas-actuatable devices, an ongoing need exists for more reliable methods of bursting rupturable seals controlling the gas flow when desired, when the system in which the seal rupture mechanism is incorporated is at a relatively low temperature. A need also exists for methods and devices to help ensure that such seals do not undesirably rupture due to elevated gas pressures resulting from exposure of the gas source to elevated temperatures.